fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kur/Soul
Kur (クアル Kūru), previously known as the Dragon King (竜神''Ryūō'') and regarded as the legend of the World Eater (世界食い Sekaigui) and the Mad Traitor (狂賊 Kyōzoku), is a fragment of the once great Kur (クアル Kuaru), having been born from his Soul. An immensely powerful Dragon from the Civil War era, and a former General of the Royal Army, Kur destroyed his former colleagues after going mad from realization and has, ever since then, sought to destroy everything. He is a Major Antagonist of the Damon Saga as a whole, taking the lead role during Uprising. Appearance Even amongst Dragons, Kur was titanic in size, invoking power in both appearance and presence. Physically, his body is also rather bulky, fit for the many tasks he employed. However, he was also regarded as demonic-looking, something which provoked some preconception against his self by dragons and humans alike. His face has a triangular and sharp design, sort of like a helmet, as his real white teeth are hidden by superficial ones, which have the same color as the rest of his body. Fittingly, his scales are mixed with red and grey, covering a great part of his body, and also sprout out in many areas, particularly on his tail and arms. Kur possesses two sets of eyes, a rare occurrence amongst his kin, that have a deep-red color and barely noticeable pupils of a lighter shade. He has three sets of horns: a curvy one atop his skull, one which is aligned to his jaw, and the last which goes upwards behind his head; the top horns have a circular-layer design, while the other two have vertical stripes. Kur also has three sets of medium-sized wings, of the same color of his scales, which ressemble those of a bat, although, with claws. Notably, his front torso has a lighter shade than the rest of his body and possesses, oddly, a set of vertically aligned red patterns that look like eyes. Due to losing his original body, and despite rettaining his original form, Kur lost most of his signature size as a Dragon. This, however, has not diminished his intimidating presence. In fact, he stands at roughly 9'5" feet now, roughly four times less. However, this, in turn, bulks up his physic considerably, specifically his arms and torso. When using his Full Power, Kur's appearance changes slightly. His figure notably bulks up a bit more, to the point several veins can be spotted throughout all his body. Meanwhile, his pairs of wings gain actual hands, where their small claws previously stood. Furthemore, magic energy constantly leaks off the various holes in Kur's body, such as his eyes, ears, and mouth. Personality Relationships History Synopsis Magic & Abilities As an individual, Kur is one of the strongest characters in the entire series, as well as the strongest antagonist. Back in his time, he had enough power to defeat a Dragon King and was crowned the strongest Dragon of then. Currently, he says that he still yields most of that power, which is immense enough to make him a global threat, having it where most of Earth Land's forces join together. ... Furthermore, Kur is regarded as very intimidating, with only some members of the Spriggans, including their Emperor, and Wizard Saints, the top groups of the Magic World, showing no reluctance at fighting him head on. Despite this, all of the Dragon Slayers are willing to face off against him, although they all agree the ones with the most chance are God Serena and Damon D. Draco. The latter states that Kur could probably come out on top in a fight against a dragonized Robin Ruby, and believes that only Honorium or Ragras could come out alive from a fight with him. Later on, Damon also mentions that Genghis Breningoch was another contender. Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Magical Abilities Absurd Magical Power: Lauded as one of the strongest characters within both Breakdown and Uprising, Kur possesses gargantual reserves of magical power, enough to eclipse all members of the Spriggan Twelve and Ten Wizard Saints, the strongest fighters of the world. Once at full power, the only ones thought to be capable of fighting on par with him are Damon D. Draco and Larcade Dragneel. He is often put on the league of the strongest dragons, those known as Royalty. When ehxerted, Kur's magical power takes on a fire style and a purple color, having enough potency to explode its surrounds. Using the REVOLUTION device, Kur could instigate the rise of darkness around the whole world of Earth Land, making it seem as if it was night time. In fact, Kur is one of the few characters, whose aura "reaches the stars", a statement for those with the greatest magics. Magic *'Dragon King's Mad Dance' (竜王の狂舞 Ryūō no Kyōtekimai) "Shinreihai Ryūketsu" ( True Raiment: Dragon Blood lit. Final Garment: Lack of Style) *'Flight': Regaining access to his Dragon Form, Kur also holds again his ability to fly using his sets of wings. His main form of transportation, he uses his flight to cross large distances in spare time, being capable of complex maneuvers while mid-air. *'Enhanced Prowess': Due to reacquiring his original self, Kur's physical abilities get renovated. *'Enhanced Magic': As of acquiring his dragon form, Kur's body further adapts to his Dragon Slaying Magic, allowing him to use it to its full potential. In fact, when using the entirety of his power, Kur's aura gains a cosmic texture, alluding to the level he has achieved. Equipment Quote Trivia Behind the scenes= *Kur is one of the many names for the Underworld in Sumerian Mythology, being personified as the first dragon ever. **The name was also used to refer to the Zagros Mountain, the largest mountain range of the region. The cuneiforme used for it was ��''. Ironically, the mountain’s climate is very cold. **Furthermore, the name Kur can also be translated to ''Foreign Land. **In its depictions as a Dragon, Kur is always seen being ridden by someone, which is ironical considering the character's might. *Kur's depicted age and birthdate refer to when his soul was separated from his body, and not the original character's birth. |-| Facts= *Kur's japanese name changing from (クアル Kuaru) to (クアル Kūru) is meant to symbolize his transition and evolution. *The epithet of Dragon King (竜神 Ryūō) can be written as "Dragon God". **Another of Kur's epithets, Mad Traitor (狂賊 Kyōzoku), can also mean "Wanderer" and "Vagabond". |-| Extras= *Kur's theme is shown to be Devil Dragon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=So1Y1fOu7OM References Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Dragons Category:Alternate